


Atobe's Halloween

by galacticyarn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Atobe throws a Halloween party for the former Hyotei regulars.Chapter 1: Hiyoshi focused





	Atobe's Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Because the [Hiyoshi + Zaizen steampunk outfits](http://galacticyarn.tumblr.com/post/171842529977/imaginetenipuri-ok-so-these-two-deffo-go-to) and the [sheep/wolf silver pair](http://galacticyarn.tumblr.com/post/175872966322/what-are-silver-pairs-fursonas) official arts are just too good. There is a strip from Houkago no Oujisama where Yuushi sees a UFO, and the Hiyoshi + UFO bit is from his Tenirabi character story.

"Rejoice!" Atobe proclaimed. "I know how much you commoners like the bullet train, so we'll be riding one and having Halloween in Osaka. I've kindly extended an invitation to our old friends at Shitenhouji. Hiyoshi, I'm sure you're thrilled."

Blinking, Hiyoshi looked at his old captain. "Thanks?"

"Oshitari," Atobe rounded on their bespectacled friend, who was gazing dreamily out the window. "No screaming matches with your cousin. Is that clear?"

"Aye, aye sir."

"Gakuto," Atobe looked down his nose at the shortest among them. "No screaming at Oshitari."

"Shut up," Gakuto spewed right back, kicking his feet, which still couldn't touch the ground from his chair.

"Ohtori, Shishido... you two have functioning brains. As for Jirou... I leave him in your hands, Kabaji. Don't let him have too much candy."

"Usu."

Walking home, Hiyoshi thought the sentimentality of soon-to-be high school graduates was fearsome indeed.

Hiyoshi hadn't really spent time with any of his seniors since their graduation from Hyotei, nor had he palled around with Kabaji and Ohtori since his own graduation. Occasionally Atobe would throw grand parties and everyone would show up, if only for the food. Truth be told, Hiyoshi had more contact with Zaizen than with the former Hyotei regulars, but that was only due to his friend's blog. Rather, they had become friends while captaining their respective middle school teams, but after beginning high school, they had faded apart and only spoke through Zaizen's blog and Hiyoshi wasn't sure they were necessarily friends anymore. If Atobe thought he was reuniting Hiyoshi with a friend (and Yuushi with his family) by choosing Osaka as their setting, Hiyoshi supposed that was alright. At least it would be a novel experience, and all the expenses were covered.

Despite having another week before the trip, Hiyoshi had already packed and thought it would be best to check Zaizen's blog before their reunion. His bare bones laptop took an eternity to load, and there weren't even any new posts when it finally did. However, there was an update to the blog's about section: "look forward to my report on the great lord's halloween soiree."

Hiyoshi spent the next week as usual at school and at home, except his thoughts occasionally turned to the upcoming party. The night before departure, he set out everything he would need the next day.

By the time all the former Hyotei boys arrived at the station, it was mid-morning. Everyone got their tickets from Kabaji, who had been tasked with buying, and boarded the train. They sat in a cluster with the doubles pairs keeping together and the singles players across the aisle. Atobe perched on his seat and soon began twiddling his fingers.

"I suppose you've never ridden one of these before...?" Hiyoshi began.

"Of course not," Atobe scoffed. "Although I am interested in seeing how the 99.999% live."

"The bullet train is su~per fast! Whoosh!" Jirou was bouncing in his seat and Hiyoshi prayed that Jirou would sleep through the entire ride.

"I haven't been to Osaka in ages. I hope somebody knows what's going on," Shishido said.

"I haven't been back either thanks to a certain someone," Yuushi sighed. Gakuto smacked him on the arm, indignant. "Are you saying that I'd be lonely without you? Shut up! Don't use me as an excuse to avoid your family."

"I'm sure Atobe's legion of servants have everything taken care of," Choutarou smiled, trying to stop the fight before it started.

"Usu," Kabaji replied, as if he was one of the servants in question.

As they had been chatting, the rest of the passengers had settled in their seats. The doors closed, and the train took off.

"Atobe, did you invite anyone else?" Shishido relaxed in his window seat. 

"About that," Atobe sighed dramatically. "I was looking forward to Tezuka's high level costumes, but he's out of the country. None of the other schools are attending either, due to scheduling or a poor understanding of what constitutes fun."

"I'm sure sixteen people will be more than enough," Choutarou reassured the group, "especially with Kintarou and the other doubles folks..."

" _Those_ idiots," Gakuto huffed. "We'll show them! Right, Yuushi?"

"Yes, Gakuto, if you say so," Yuushi responded, always ready to placate.

"What are you, a tired old husband?" Shishido snorted. Yuushi nodded solemnly but Gakuto puffed up with rage.

"You wanna fight?! As soon as we get to--"

"No fighting!" Jirou chirped. "We're going to have fun this weekend, not fight!"

"That's right, that's right!" Choutarou supported Jirou. Shishido tugged his new hat low over his face and attempted to nap. Gakuto slumped back into his seat, quiet. Yuushi retrieved a novel from his bag and started reading. Hiyoshi meditated. Kabaji, Atobe, and Choutarou sat calmly and Jirou flipped between excitement and sleep.

When the lunch trolley came, Atobe ordered a suitable variety of bento boxes for everyone to share. They ate in peace and each continued doing his own thing until the train arrived at the station. After hours of sitting, they were stiff and glad to make the walk to their final destinaton.

"I'm surprised you didn't have a company car waiting for us," Shishido remarked.

"He's trying to enjoy the commoner's life! Right, Atobe?" Jirou bounded in front of the group and turned around. Atobe hummed in agreement. 

"Commoners should be carrying their own luggage," Hiyoshi retorted. As usual, Kabaji was carrying Atobe's possessions in addition to his own.

"Give our princess a break, will you?" Yuushi suggested. Shishido and Gakuto snickered. Unfazed, Atobe gestured for them to turn. They walked up to a grand historical building with a guard outside. Atobe waved at the guard, who let them in. They walked down a hall full of paintings to another person clad in a suit, who bowed and guided them around the building. After stowing their items and freshening up, they regrouped in a common area.

"We have three hours until dinner, at which time Shitenhouji will be arriving. Do whatever you want until then. The staff will recognize all of you, so go outside and explore the city if you like."

"Nothing exciting until later? Maybe I'll stay here and nap..." Jirou curled into a ball on the floor and drifted away.

"Choutarou, let's go wander around."

"Yes!"

"Yuushi, it's snack time. Let's get takoyaki or something."

"As you wish."

The doubles players left in high spirits. Atobe flipped through his phone until he found what he wanted and headed out, Kabaji in tow. Hiyoshi wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Gazing upon the lightly snoring Jirou, he ran through his options and settled on wandering the area. Perhaps he would find a convenience store to loiter in, or a park to explore, or a store to buy a new winter coat.

There were taller buildings in the distance. Hiyoshi walked through the neighborhood of little shops and homes. Going at a slow pace and observing everything around him, he managed to kill a good chunk of time before finding a bookstore perfect for standing and reading. In this way he spent the rest of his free time before he needed to make the walk back. Passing through the evening crowd, he strolled back thinking of, and vaguely dreading, what hijinks would happen later. He did at least have an interest in what outfits everyone would wear, and was looking forward to showing off his own. Of course the food would be superb.

As soon as he entered the building, Hiyoshi could hear loud voices.

"Goodness, how can you be so mean to your exes like that? Have a little decency, especially toward poor Zaizen-chan."

"What do you mean exes?! It's not like we agreed to travel here together! Back me up, Yuushi."

"Kenya, you are in the wrong this time."

"Before they start yelling at each other I would like to know in what way I am pitiable, Koharu-senpai." 

Hiyoshi recognized this voice and debated walking into an exhausting argument to greet his old friend, or to avoid the situation entirely until the meal was served. Surely the evening ahead would be filled with more of the same nonsense, so he snuck around and went to admire the design of his room, which was full of traditional furniture and home products that would also work in his family dojo should he ever decide to renovate. 

With a minute till dinner he headed to the dining hall. The doors had been closed when they were guided through the building earlier, and were now open to reveal a splendor of decorations. The wall was hung with different shades of fairy lights, the edges of the room were filled with little ghouls and goblins of all sorts, and the table in the center was draped in perfect dark Victorian fashion, complete with intricately engraved silverware and glass platters of food. 

There was a loud, vaguely evil laugh. Chatter halted as everyone turned to their host, who had already donned his reliable vampire cloak. Combined with his usual ruffles, Atobe was the picture of a gothic monster of the night.

"I see everyone has made it here safely. Will you still be safe tonight?"

Friends looked at each other with confusion. Was this supposed to be something like one of those murder mystery parties, or was this just another facet of Atobe's excess?

"But first, we dine." Atobe made a grand gesture to the table, and everyone hesitated before sitting. Hiyoshi found himself with Gakuto on one side and Shiraishi on the other, feeling lucky until the space across from him was filled by the youngest and loudest among them.

"Where's the takoyaki!?"

"Kin-chan, eat some vegetables. Look, there's an octopus stir-fry."

"I don't have to. I know your poison arm is fake, so you can't make me!" Shiraishi laughed awkwardly at this. Hiyoshi piled his dish with autumnal glory: pumpkin curry, spiced and buttered sweet potatoes, apples with pork, and roasted chestnuts. The amount and variety of tempting morsels kept the fighting at bay, and he ate in peace broken only by normal conversation. 

At last everyone had eaten to satisfaction and turned to their leader. 

"You have thirty minutes to get dressed and make it back to this room... if you can." Atobe smiled devilishly and waltzed away in a flash of silk cloak. The servants began removing dishes and preparing the room for the next event. 

The boys did as they were told. Hiyoshi noticed that as they had been eating, the decor of the hallways had been changed from elegant and new to elegance in disrepair, as if they were in a haunted manor. Gilded picture frames were now faded and chipped while the pictures inside were no longer of peaceful nature but sinister looking nobility. Calligraphy asserting traditional wisdom had been replaced with more gruesome content, in the same well-written hand.

In his room, Hiyoshi removed his casual outfit. First he donned a white shirt with matching cravat, tucked into nice slacks. Then he pulled on a knee length jacket in olive green, with a black cape fastened by gold chain flowing from his shoulders. In the center of the chain was a large brooch of blue stone set in gold. He wound a gold belt twice round his waist and attached a monocle from his ear, which dripped a fine chain ending in a pearl. On one shoulder was a mechanical contraption meant to look like a robotic body part. He wore black gloves with gold cuffs on one hand only. Standing before the mirror, he smoothed his jacket front, pleased at his appearance. Putting together this outfit had taken a lot of work, and it had paid off. Grabbing his jeweled staff from his bag, he made his way back toward the dining hall. He did not encounter anything suspicious and wondered if Atobe was just putting on an act.

Dingy sconces filled with candles dimly illuminated the room. A chandelier now hung from the ceiling, creating mood light with its bulbs of different hues. Small tables with treats were scattered throughout the room, and a few staff members went around with drinks. Hiyoshi spotted a table with festive looking mochi and picked up one shaped like a bat. It was filled with black sesame. He picked up a pumpkin-shaped mochi.

"Oh, Hiyoshi. Good evening."

"Zaizen, good evening." The other boy was wearing a red belted vest with white jabot. Over this was a brown jacket with a short built-in cape. A top hat with black goggles perched on his head, and he wore black fingerless gloves to match. Attached to his vest was a large rose gold gear on a chain. His usual row of silver earrings glinted.

"Nice outfit." Zaizen scratched his arm. After Hiyoshi had accidentally discovered Zaizen's similar taste in fashion during U-17, they had not discussed it.

"You too." Hiyoshi took a bite of his pumpkin mochi.

"Is that filled with pumpkin?" Zaizen looked over his options.

"Actually, it's ginger." Hiyoshi reached for a kappa-shaped mochi.

Zaizen took a ghost-shaped mochi. He took a bite, wondering what to say next, when a scream made him jump. Behind him was a ballerina shaking the shoulders of sequined and feathered disco dancer, raving about "what indignities you made me endure!"

"Those two are the same as ever," Hiyoshi remarked. Zaizen grimaced. The two stood eating and observing. A flash of a hideous red acrylic thing with eight sleeves ran by, followed by a hassled-looking Shiraishi in a pink headscarf and orange apron with "MAMA" on the front. Gin, dressed as a monk, was sedately listening to Jirou the rabbit babble on, ears whipping around with every excited nod. Kabaji was dressed as a butler, and making the rounds to sample food at every table. Chitose was wearing an ugly tie dye kaftan with a fake beard, smoking in an empty corner. At the fondue table, Kenya, wearing a dinosaur onesie, was heatedly discussing something, likely asinine, with Shishido the wolf, and Choutarou the sheep regularly intervened to calm them.

"Is this how Atobe's parties usually go?"

"Pretty much. Do you want to try the cupcakes?" The two moved to another table.

"Oh, what's this, Hiyoshi?" Hiyoshi turned. At long last, Gakuto and Yuushi appeared. Gakuto was in a silvery jumpsuit. On his head was a glittery silver headband with shiny pompoms attached to springs. Yuushi wore what appeared to be an inner tube painted silver with detailing in black. Underneath he wore a galaxy printed shirt and black jeans.

"I see we're not the only ones matching," Yuushi commented, taking two cupcakes and handing one to Gakuto.

"It wasn't on purpose." Zaizen was mildly embarrassed.

"Moreover, Oshitari-san, are you a UFO?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Have you ever... _seen_ a UFO?" Hiyoshi recalled his attempts to find a UFO at U-17. He had researched other UFO and flying saucer accounts, but nothing topped witnessing it oneself.

Yuushi was intrigued by the deathly serious expression Hiyoshi wore. "Actually, yeah, and nobody believed me. Atobe even insulted all the people of Kansai."

"The great lord never was very polite." Zaizen had finished his red bean cupcake and gotten a flute of mineral water from the nearest staff. Gakuto cackled.

"Would you mind telling me about it?" Yuushi made his way through another cupcake as he talked and Hiyoshi listened with great interest, nodding enthusiastically and asking elaborative questions. Zaizen tapped out notes on his phone in case he decided this conversation would be useful for his blog. Gakuto rolled his eyes, for he had heard this story many times before. 

After Yuushi finished talking, Hiyoshi was silent. As the party wore on, the room had grown louder and louder. Kintarou continued racing about, Jirou was bouncing from guest to guest, and certain boys prone to bickering or fighting were creeping closer to the edge.

"I think I will head out." Hiyoshi nodded to his seniors, took a drink, and left. Zaizen looked around the room and decided to follow his sort-of friend, half-empty glass in one hand and phone in the other.

Behind the building was a small terrace with hedges and trees creating privacy from the street. A few glass tables with ornately wrought metal chairs were scattered around. At one table sat Hiyoshi, gazing up at the dark sky, despite the city lights making it impossible to see anything. Rather than ask for permission, Zaizen sat at the same table as Hiyoshi without speaking.

"Is that hat wool?" Hiyoshi ventured after a few moments.

"Unfortunately, it's cheap polyester felt. But the red and brown bits are cotton sateen."

"I prefer a twill weave myself." Hiyoshi sipped his mineral water and Zaizen stared at his blank phone screen. Time felt uncomfortably slow as they sat quietly, wondering how long the party would last, how rude it would be to immediately return to their rooms, bathe, and sleep at a reasonable hour, and how much they cared about being rude.

A soft gasp brought Zaizen out of his thoughts. "Do you see that?" Hiyoshi whispered, staring up in awe, hands fisted on the table. Zaizen looked searchingly at the sky as he opened the camera on his phone until he spotted what had Hiyoshi so worked up.

"The light?" Zaizen pressed record.

"It's a UFO!" Hiyoshi declared, ripping his gaze from the sky to check Zaizen's reaction. Zaizen was looking calmly at the sky through the video on his phone, trying to capture the highest quality record possible. 

"Did you see how it just moved? That's non-ballistic motion." Zaizen hummed noncommittedly. The boys continued watching the light dart about the sky until it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Zaizen stopped recording and Hiyoshi sighed, releasing all the tension he had been unconsciously maintaining.

"Three years later," he murmured, tapping on the base of the now empty glass.

"What?"

"Remember how I was looking for UFOs at U-17?"

"Oh... I tried to wipe most of U-17 from my memory."

Hiyoshi gave a short laugh. "Well, I was looking for UFOs and now I've finally seen one. I can't believe it."

"So Atobe's party wasn't a total waste of time? Besides getting to show off your outfit to someone who can appreciate it."

A faint smile played across Hiyoshi's face as he contemplated the unexpected fulfilment of a long-held wish. "I'm sure you got a lot of blog material too, right? The UFO content in particular should generate a lot of reader interaction. What a fitting Halloween event."

Zaizen was wordless as he tapped around on his phone and then slid it back into his pocket. "I'm going to grab some more mochi and then watch vlogs in my room, if you care to join."

"I suppose I will."


End file.
